The instant invention relates generally to disposable dental products and more specifically it relates to a tooth cleaning kit for a vending machine which provides a small package containing a toothpaste tube, a toothbrush, a napkin and a string of dental floss.
There are available various conventional disposable dental products which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.